1. Field of the Invention
This invention discloses a new and improved set of five poker dice, and has for a set of objects the provisions for a die which in association with four others of similar style and method of surface marking can be used in many forms of dice, card, and casino games like Blackjack and Poker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known, Poker is a card game played with five cards from a standard deck of playing cards containing fifty-two numerical and face value attributes divided amongst four suits being: Diamonds (D), Spades (S), Hearts (H), and Clubs (C). Each suit having nine (9) numerical attributes two (2) thru ten (10), and four (4) face value attributes Jack (J), Queen (Q), King (K) and Ace (A) for a total of thirteen (13) attributes. By adding one wild card, commonly referred to as a Joker, or other attribute per suit a total of fourteen (14) attributes per suit is achieved.
Numerous attempts have been made at applying the playing card indicia on dice having 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, or 20 sides—for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 244,520 (1881) Bacon, 1,481,628 (1924) Souza, 2,024,541 (1935) Silkman, 4,258,919 (1981) Martelli, 5,125,660 (1992) Stahl, and 6,428,005 (2002) by Au-Yeung are claiming the use of 6 sided die. Using five die with six sides, will only provide thirty sides for the possible fifty-two attributes, allowing for only a few possible poker hands as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. D25,701 (1896) by Patten, claimed a single eight sided die design, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,875 (1991) Capy is for an eight sided die, played by varying the number of die used in a given game. The use of five-eight sided die can only provide forty sides for the fifty-two possible attributes as found in a deck of playing cards.
Several attempts have been made marking a single die or a set of die with ten (10) sides as outlined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 614,524 (1898) Yardley, 809,293 (1906) Friedenthal, and twelve (12) sided die as in 645,112 (1900) Mapes. The twelve (12) sided die patented by Edison U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,905 (1971), claims to use 10 and at most 11 of the possible thirteen attributes as used in a given suit, therefore allowing for only a few of the possible straight flush combinations.
In 1922 Kaufman patented a single fourteen (14) sided game die, U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,056, he claimed the use of numerical and letter attributes without suit on a single die. A player using five die of this design, would roll five of the same attribute, an example being five letter Q attributes of no suit, this design offers no possibility of rolling poker hands like a flush or straight flush.
The two patents by Gathman U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,175 (1992) and 5,224,708 (1993), claim using 3 or more identically marked 12 or 20 sided die, therefore a set of five 12 sided die would have sixty total sides and a set of five 20 sided die would have one hundred total sides, both totals being incompatible for an even distribution of the playing card indicia. Dice having identical surface markings on all die in a set of die, will roll five of the same attribute and suit, examples being—five kings of clubs or five jacks of spades, neither of which are poker hands.
A cuboctahedron is a polyhedron with eight triangular faces and six square faces. A cuboctahedron has twelve (12) identical vertices, with two triangles and two squares meeting at each, and twenty-four (24) identical edges, each separating a triangle from a square. As such it is a quasi-regular polyhedron, i.e. an Archimedean solid, being vertex-transitive and edge-transitive.
A dual polyhedron is the rhombic dodecahedron.
The truncated octahedron is an Archimedean solid. It has 8 regular hexagonal faces, 6 regular square faces, 24 vertices and 36 edges. Since each of its faces has point symmetry the truncated octahedron is a zonohedron.
A hexagon is a polygon with six edges and six vertices. A regular hexagon has Schlafli symbol.
The currently known prior art limits the use of dice in a card game by the number of sides and respective artwork disposed thereupon. Accordingly, there is a desire for a set of dice having a configuration conducive to a card game.